Upgrade (Richard 10)
Upgrade is the Alpha-Omegatrix's DNA sample of a Galavanic Mechamorph from Galvan Prime's moon Galvan B. Appearance Upgrade has black skin with red lines that resemble circuitry all over him. The red circle on his head is his eye. Upgrade wears red clothing on his front torso and the Alpha-Omegatrix symbol is on his chest. In Alpha-Omegaverse, Upgrade has a larger head and upper body. The rest of his appearance is the same. The Simplicitrix is on his chest. During the What A Crabby Evening trilogy, Upgrade continuously absorbs technology to become powerful enough to defeat Malware. Each time he absorbs something, his appearance becomes more like Malware's. Powers Upgrade can reshape himself, as he can turn to some sort of mechanical solid at will. Upgrade's internal nanotechnology allows for Upgrade's primary ability to merge with and 'possess' any technology within reach by spreading over it, enhancing it far beyond its original design. The size of the device is inconsequential. He can upgrade a device in more than one way, giving it different appearances each time he merges, as shown in Heroes of Today, where he upgraded the Smack Hands twice, with different appearances and upgrades each time. While merged with a device, Upgrade controls it as he would his own body. He can also merge with organic life, as long as there is non-organic as well, Rex, and Goop when Drahcir was Upgrade and morphed Goop's anti-gravity disk. Upgrade can fire a laser beam from his eye. Upgrade can form simple constructs from plasma, such as spikes and also partially possess a machine to enhance his lasers. Upgrade can phase through metal and technology. Upgrade can survive in a vacuum. Upgrade can reform after being blasted. Weaknesses Upgrade cannot possess natural creatures. Upgrade is weak against electricity (being living metal) as shown in The Evil Within when RichardVicktor electrocuted Drahcir as Upgrade. Being made of metal, Upgrade's body can be affected by magnetic fields. Richard 10 *In The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody, Richard attempted to go Upgrade to move Matt's car, but was transformed into Four Arms instead. He was later used to morph the DNA Scrambler to turn Matt back to normal. *In The Evil Within, Drahcir used Upgrade to morph Richard as Goop's anti-gravity disk to possess him. *In Heroes of Today, Upgrade was used to morph Rex and upgrade his builds, while also giving him an Upgrade-Nanite, allowing him to use a black and red Upgrade suit when needed. Alpha-Omegaverse *Upgrade first reappears in Stonehenge Lineage to merge with Maklar's ship to get them to Stonehenge. *Upgrade appears in The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect to stop Magistreen from running off. *White Upgrade appears in What A Crabby Evening Part 1. Appearances Richard 10 *The Good, The Bad, & The Bloody (debut) *The Evil Within (Drahcir) *Heroes of Today Alpha-Omegaverse *Stonehenge Lineage (first reappearance) *The Rhyneheart-Ampalon Effect *What A Crabby Evening Part 1 Trivia *According to Mystery Kid's Mechamorph Ranks, Upgrade is an above average Galvanic Mechamorph. Category:Aliens